


听听记记 - 废话系列

by lut_8th



Series: 听听记记 [3]
Category: Dance - Fandom, Performance - Fandom, Vocal - Fandom
Genre: 临时素材, 吐槽, 废话
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lut_8th/pseuds/lut_8th
Summary: 写听听记记的时候废话太多，影响篇幅又舍不得删掉的部分。还有一些篇幅不够入主系列的吐槽，素材贴，待整合。





	1. 三步一抬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本篇从一次平凡的乡间村民自娱自乐锅庄描述开始，试图以实际案例阐述三个方面的内容：  
> 1 现场全方位沉浸感体验，有助于打动观众；  
> 2 歌舞的本质是情感表达，缺乏情感的表演不合格；  
> 3 感动人的表演兴许异常简陋。

三步一抬

几年前，我去九寨沟。就是普通的旅游，不是去采风什么。跟的团安排要去一个藏民的村子。那个村子其实跟我们现在在江南一带，或者中原看到村子挺像的。有车有电，房屋的建筑风格可能有一些变化，但是也都是水泥之类的建材。村民的穿着也非常汉化，皮夹克呀，羽绒服之类的，靴子也不是藏靴，就淘宝能买到的那种。最多可能在腰间围条简单的藏袍，看着更像是啥毯子或者围裙的感觉。  
因为我们到的时间比较早，所以就有村民问我们是不是要喝一杯热的酥油茶驱驱寒啊。同团的人就去藏民的家里头坐坐，购买手工艺品，买酥油茶，牦牛肉干什么。我当时就站在他们村口的空地，不知道是不是晒青稞的场所，是一个水泥地。大概有六七个村民就在那个空地上，围着一个很小的火堆，唱歌跳舞。

说是唱歌跳舞，其实也不是非常的正式，衣着普通，有老有少。有一位老先生可能年纪挺大了，驼背非常厉害。也有看着才十一、二岁的男孩，还没有晒黑的脸颊上两团红彤彤的晕。  
唱歌的是一位中年妇女，因为高原辐射的关系，看不大出具体的年龄。她也不能算唱的特别好，就是，就是那种一般的藏民比较高的嗓子；也不是放开了唱，就很轻的，仿佛哼鸣似的；哼的是一首具有典型“四句六言三顿”韵律感的藏族风格歌曲。我也不知道具体是唱的什么，因为我完全不懂藏文。  
村民们，也没什么很复杂的动作，更像是围着火堆走路，三步一顿地前进或者转个身后退。

学藏舞，第一个要学的动作就是“三步一抬”。  
啥叫“三步一抬”？  
因为藏族民歌的风格是“四句六言三顿”，可以理解为4/4旋律，四个乐句一段，每一个乐句由6个音组成3个音节吟唱，前2个音节各占1拍，最后1个音节占2拍，通常后面的那拍是弱音。  
所以我们跟着节奏走的时候，前面2拍各踏步一次，第3拍的时候踏步，让另一只脚在空中停留1拍。然后下一个乐句的时候，第1拍让抬着腿落地。所以这个步伐叫“三步一抬”。  
虽然说起来挺简单的，但复杂的藏族宫廷舞，可以要求抬腿高度到90度；身上穿着好几斤重的袍子，再披挂上近二十斤的各种饰品，往3800的海拔上一扔……藏舞的技术要求其实非常高的。

但是我当时看到的村民，有的连抬腿都做不到，就是在那里拖地板，然后三步停一下。手臂的动作也各做各的，有人直接背在身后，有的随便甩来甩去。他们看到我看着他们，就对我笑笑，然后回过头去，继续绕着圈子走。那位女性唱完一曲，一个嗓音很沙哑的男子接了上去，还是一个节奏，唱得更差了。

我当时站在那里，看他们跳舞。  
如果说从艺术的角度上来讲，我看过的藏舞，或者我自己跳的藏舞都比他们要好很多。但当时我就是非常非常的感动，那些随意在地面上拖着的步子，仿佛一步步踏在我的心上。

因为当时我是完全沉浸在这个环境当中，这个表演对我来说是一种沉浸式的体验。我除了能够看到他们的自娱自乐，这样的一种生活的状态。我还可以看到远处连绵的山峦，他们住的房屋，村子当中走道，有羊有鸡在那里走来走去。沧桑的男声和飘渺的女声，隐隐传来的牛铃，还有更多的风声，树叶沙沙的声影。能够感受到高原的低气压，压得你喘不过气；早上特别清冷，空气中都是水汽，触碰着肌肤；远处传过来的热的青稞酥油茶的香气和空地上不知哪些动物的粪便的臭味掺在一起；在路边，三两枝格桑花孱弱地在开放……

当整个人沉浸在这样一个环境当中，它就变成了一种全方位的享受。这时候这种艺术形式，这种艺术的表演，展现出的是一种原生态的，这些村民的对生活的感悟和表达。 

舞蹈究竟是什么，或者说表演艺术究竟追求的是什么？我觉得《诗经·毛诗序》讲得很清楚，“诗者，志之所之也。在心为志，发言为诗，情动于中而形于言。言之不足，故嗟叹之。嗟叹之不足，故咏歌之。咏歌之不足，不知手之舞之足之蹈之也。”  
Ben Wattenberg在他的《美国音乐剧（The American Musical）》一书中引用了这句话，“when the emotion becomes too strong for speech, you sing; when it becomes too strong for song, you dance.”

所以无论是歌唱也好，舞蹈也好表演，它其实是一种情感的表达，而如果没有情感的歌唱，那叫声乐练习，没有情感的舞蹈，那是广播体操。  
我们不能因为一个人技术好，能跳得很高，能够做三周转，能够唱一个很高的高音来说明他表现得好，这是不对的。

就在这样的一个普普通通的早晨，这些村民很生活化的，很质朴的表演，就忽然打动了我，让我感受到了他们的生活，对生活的享受，对生命的热爱，这就是最原始的情感的表达。

“最高水平的音乐可能是只有在音乐厅才听得到，可是最打动人的却未必……”——恰空《梦之浮桥》


	2. 这些年的她

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章拟通过笔者对《天方夜谭》和《舍赫拉查德》组曲主角 山鲁佐德/舍赫拉查德 形象，在不同年龄段的理解，尝试举例说明：对艺术作品的理解，随着年龄阅历的增加，会发生变化；且通常会发生更多层次的情感共鸣。

在主系列里曾经写过

> 严肃艺术本身的理解，需要一定的社会阅历和文化水平。

> 我只是芸芸众生中的一个，不那么聪明，得撞一次南墙才知道疼；得撞很多面墙，才能体会那复杂深刻的严肃艺术所蕴含的戏剧冲突和思想追求。要经历多少情伤，才能理解卡门“爱情像一只自由的小鸟”；又要熬过多少个通宵，才会在《What I Did for Love》响起的时候，感动到热泪盈眶。

来举个例子吧。

我很小的时候，就知道《天方夜谭》了，因为我爸给我讲故事。那时候没那么多儿童读物，所以我爸在发现他自己的记忆库已经不够用的时候，直接从书架上抽书……等到我自己可以去抽书看的时候，深深为我老爸在《九三年》、《唐诗百话》和《机械工具手册》一类的书中间抽出《天方夜谭（精选版）》的神奇操作所折服。  
读过《一千零一夜》的小伙伴应该会对这个故事集非常熟悉，大家可能会对水手辛巴达，有神灯的阿拉丁，还有和四十大盗斗智斗勇的阿里巴巴非常熟悉。我当年也这样，脑子里都是波澜壮阔的大海，剽悍的骑兵，神奇的魔法……因此对于那个讲故事的山鲁佐德，印象平淡。实际上我老爸给我念故事的时候压根没讲山鲁佐德的那段，以至于我认字前是不知道这位皇后陛下的。  
等我能够自己看书了，开头那段国王每天杀新娘的情节对于一年级的小学生来说，太残暴了。以至于我每次都跳跃着看，练就了一目十行，细节全漏的错误阅读方法。但毕竟是看过了，所以，最多感觉，啊，她好勇敢啊，又特别聪明呢。我是不是学会讲故事了，也能成为了不起的人呢？事实证明，会讲故事确实会受客户、领导、投资人的喜欢；但讲一个故事需要付出多大的代价？  
等我三、四年级的时候，为了在学校的故事会上露个脸，折腾得整晚睡不着觉，这才发现，我恐怕是一辈子也赶不上山鲁佐德的。

再后来是上中学的时候，在图书馆里找到了所谓的全套《天方夜谭》，很多本的那种。一个一个故事读下来，原先精选版的美好开始崩塌。弱肉强食，尔虞我诈，权力的斗争，男欢女爱，个人的意志凌驾于法律之上……我开始怀疑，这些故事真的能吸引国王夜夜来听？有些故事我自己都没兴趣读下去啊。所以说，故事都是假的，就是借这么个噱头来把很多阿拉伯民间传说整合起来吧。我对山鲁佐德印象就从救黎民百姓于水火的女英雄，变成了一个女书记员；抱着写字板，记录着盲眼艺人的吟唱；又或者穿梭在有魔幻般旋转楼梯的高塔中，寻找着一块泥板，一卷草砂纸，或者一本羊皮书……超凡脱俗，宛如仙子。可能还因为近视，焦点迷茫……

这个印象一直到大学的音乐欣赏课，才被重塑。  
欣赏课上，老师播放《舍赫拉查德》组曲，是为了介绍音乐的具象描述。里姆斯基-柯萨科夫（Rimsky-Korsakov）老爷子是个狠人，他的《野蜂飞舞》大概是和贝五《命运》开头小结一起，最常见的，被用来科普音乐具象描述的案例；虽然前者通常被没听过的人理解为苍蝇，后者被想象成打雷。《舍赫拉查德》（Scheherazade）或者被翻译成《天方夜谭组曲》中第三乐章《青年王子与公主》，是一个进阶案例。关于这两个优雅、美丽、可爱，接近却又有各自特点的角色旋律塑造，有车载斗量的文档可供搜索。但我却被这一乐章最后的小提琴突然如泣如诉般的插入给shock到了，这仿佛杜鹃啼血的旋律，是舍赫拉查德主题！我以前一定听过这部作品，只是没做功课，所以光觉得挺好听，没进一步去考虑，这个舍赫拉查德主题的含义。

我以前一直以为舍赫拉查德主题，是那个弦乐部中正平和却不失华丽的旋律，后来才反应过来，最开始的那段小提琴也是。两段旋律交织在一起，展现是女主角山鲁佐德或者俄语中的舍赫拉查德的两面：端庄华美勇敢的皇后和脆弱绝望的文艺女青年。从此我开始崇拜里姆斯基-柯萨科夫大爷，觉得他是女性解放和独立的代言人。他第一次把一个传说中只是起到普通旁白作用的角色，血淋淋地展示给世人：她，是每天在刀尖上起舞的人。  
一旦反应过来，随之而来的情感仿佛山峦一样压得我喘不过气来。  
她究竟是怀着什么样目的要主动承担这么一项胜率几乎为零的任务？一张长度只有1，难度却为XXSSSS的《我的遗愿清单》。  
她应该是个心理咨询师，对国王的既往史了如指掌，对治疗的方案胸有成足。她还要是一个编剧和导演，每夜翻着花样，吸引一个可能的艺术爱好者看戏。她必须有足够的人脉和手段，确保每一个细节都完美无瑕，从伴奏的琴曲，到递送的果盘美酒。她要是个超人，不睡觉，因为时间永远不够用。她还是个死人，因为只有死人才不会生病，才不会绝望……  
我想，她应该是死了，从步入宫殿的第一个台阶开始。所谓一千零一夜后，国王感动得要和她白首偕老，也是不可能的。任哪个钢铁般神经的强者，在连续两年多的死亡威胁下，也不可能不崩溃的。  
很多《舍赫拉查德》组曲的评论，都说全曲最后的小提琴独奏和木管部微弱和弦，是表示国王被舍赫拉查德感化了。我觉得，这难道不是形容枯槁的她，盛装坐在阿拉伯庭院的阴影里，蒙着面纱，烧光了眼睛里最后一丝灵动，最终化为一捧骨殖……  
我甚至想像过，就在那个阿拉伯庭院里，会不会她曾经见到过另一个活泼美好，宛如阳光般的少年？又或者，有没有愿生死相依的女官每每在她要崩溃的时候，给她安慰，给她拥抱。当生命一点点离去的时候，她是不是反而有一种快要解脱了的幸福感？

是的，这些早都不是我在大学时候的想法了。出入脑外科、血液科病房，每天对着ICU的各种监控设备的数据。夜深人静的时候，读那些被抹掉了姓名的厚厚的出入院小结，眼眶就会不自觉地湿润。（我不是医生，我是因为做电子病历系统，所以要接触这些信息。）  
当我已经可以冷漠地直接忽视病历描述的人，而仿佛机器一般直接提取关键字的时候。我对《舍赫拉查德》组曲的体验也变得平淡了，或认真，或随意地听着。小提琴那一声颤音还是会让我的心抖动一下，但海面终还是要平静的，无论上一刻，它曾经吞掉了多少船只、多少生命，多少希望。她曾经静静地来，又静静地走。我只能默默看着她所经历过地一切，看一朵鲜花开放又凋零。

我不知道再过十年，二十年，我会怎么去理解山鲁佐德/舍赫拉查德。希望，还能有爱的力量。


	3. 排练和演出

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于排练和演出的一些说明

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好像又发现了一个废话系列的功能：吐槽。  
> 有些篇幅短，但其实是科普性质的吐槽，就放这里了。  
> maybe哪天有合适的多个话题，再整合到主系列去。

这篇吐槽的由来，是因为窥屏豆瓣声组的时候，看到了一个关于某位排练和演出时候的状态的花痴贴。然后就忍不住想吐槽：  
这个，排练和演出根本不是一回事儿啊。

排练时候是否要全力投入，视当时的情况而定。  
导演/指导，一般会告诉演员，这一次排练的目的是什么。  
如果是扣细节，那么必须全力以赴。如果是熟悉流程，那么就可以省点力气。如果是熟悉合作演员，视情况而定。如果是带妆彩排，就必须和正式演出完全一致了。  
但即便理论上带妆彩排和正式演出应该完全一样，但实际上，还是会有效果上的差异。无论是演员，还是导演，艺术指导，对于排练和演出的评价标准始终还是会不一样的。

通常正式演出前，会有走台和彩排，除非是导演要求全力，一般都是要控制住情绪和动作的。要不然，走台时全情演出，到了正式演出的时候，没气力的，或者情感调动不起来了，岂不是舍本逐末。  
演出季，一般常任演员的排练作息是：基础热身，全套练习，一遍不投入走台，一遍较投入全排，一遍正式演出。  
当然，具体情况具体分析，根据剧目、演出节目类型的不同，有不同的调整。（跳全场舞剧，和到一个文艺晚会上去唱一首歌，工作量自然是不同的。）  
如果一个演员，始终彩排效果比正式舞台效果好，那么，估计，就永远别想当A角了。

在舞台上，灯光，舞美，各种后台工作人员的忙碌，很容易调动起人的肾上腺激素。对于某些特别敏感的演员，甚至在正式舞台上会控制不住情绪，飞得非常厉害。如果这个演员特别有气场，那么这种放飞，会产生极好得戏剧张力。但如果不是，那就是车祸现场。所以编导一般还是喜欢能在舞台上容易兴奋，但还是有理智能拉得住的演员。通常，这类演员，是通过很多很多场演出磨练出来的。

由于每个舞台都是不一样的，每场演出的舞美设计也是不同的。地面倾斜的角度，台口的大小，大幕的启动方式，耳幕的倾角，面光的位置，追光的速度，后舞台的深度，天幕的材质，背光的方式……对了，还有一堆的和音响效果有关的测试……所以走台和彩排是非常有必要的。  
如何分配好排练和演出时候的体力、精力、情感的投入，是一个舞台演员长期需要磨练把握的技术。


	4. 什么叫稳定

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 试图用一道平面几何证明题来解释啥叫舞台表现稳定

mxh有很多独特的造词造句，比如说“稳如果冻”。;P  
我第一次看到的时候，还不知道马佳同学有一只可爱的狗狗叫果冻，只是脑子里直观一个果冻布丁抖来抖去的样子，觉得这个词儿的初创同学好油菜。等知道了狗狗的典故……呵呵，可爱到爆，好不好？^^  
  
可爱归可爱，今天来讨论一下，啥叫舞台表现稳定？  
  
考虑到绝大多数读者都是学生，我打算请本节的读者尝试做这么一件事，来体验一下。  
  
1在您家里，或者别的合适的场所，一个人，或者和您的密友一起，来尝试；  
2在场地边上，将您的手机调整到录像状态，放置在支架或其他合适稳定的角度，对您下面要做的事情进行录像；  
3请尝试在镜头里，用两分钟证明一下平面几何的垂直线段最短定理：直线外一点与直线上各点连接的所有线段中，垂线段最短。  
4如果您能证明的话，请在证明后看看自己的录像情况；如果您发现自己无法证明，请自行寻找证明材料，并尝试简述之，然后查看自己的简述录像。  
  
我相信，完成上述四个步骤后，必定是哀嚎一片……因为：  
1这个是定理吗？这个难道不该是公理，不用证明的吗？  
很遗憾，这个真是定理，是需要证明的。  
2kao，我数学全还给老师了，我承认我是文盲。  
握手，我也全忘了。  
3功夫不负有心人，我查了度娘，信心满满站到镜头前讲了一遍。看回放。天？！那个视频里的人是我吗？  
3.1说话结结巴巴，毫无条理。  
3.2嗯嗯啊啊，我自己都不知道自己在说什么。  
3.3我怎么有这么多口头禅？  
3.4我说的这个是证明吗？  
3.5嗷，我怎么这么肥/瘦/丑/老/脸上都是斑点/吓人？  
3.6我怎么在一个劲地摇晃啊，晃得我头晕……  
3.7我怎么看着含胸/驼背/低头？  
3.8我咋都没正眼看过镜头？我到底在干嘛？  
3.9我有在说吗？都听不到声音……

即便排除掉上面的这些因素，您很好地完成了这次证明。想象一下，突然您的朋友挑战您说：您看，是不是顺便解释一下“道可道，非常道。”和“天行健,君子以自强不息;地势坤,君子以厚德载物。”的关联？

我相信这感觉，就好像观众看到某位可爱的mxh小哥意大利咏叹调唱到一半把话筒朝向自己的懵逼。

But, this is life.  
站在讲台上，无论面对的是学生，导师，答辩委员会成员；还是面对董事会，投资人，政府官员，各种各样得罪不起的大佬。随时随地，都可能需要站出来“表演”一番，并且被challenge。

所以这时候，总会希望有那么一位领导？前辈？学长？或是别的什么人，能站在你面前，把一切难题化解。嗷嗷，XX是救星！  
而这，就叫“稳定”。

将这一切投射到舞台，一个“稳定”的演员可能需要具备这些品质：  
1完备的专业基础技术，能够胜任各种复杂的演出要求，比如说2小时学首歌上台演唱……  
2丰富舞台经验，应对各种意外，比如说，演出到一半，室外场子下雨了……  
3出色的专业技巧，保证作品的演绎，比如说，要求来个原地侧空翻接大分腿跳后展呈俯卧式转乌龙绞柱神马的……  
4专业的辅助技术，比如说，话筒的使用，对镜头的姿态……  
5强大的自信和影响力，无论啥时候上台都给同伴以可以依靠的信心，“啊，XX来了，稳了。”

他们平时可能张扬，可能低调，可能幽默，可能严肃……但只要站到台上，他们就是……嗯，果冻？o(^▽^)o 为啥有种史莱姆的赶脚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 证明不来垂线段最短定理的，不要伤心，术业有专攻。我们一堆计算机博士、硕士也没证出来。


	6. 关于“和声”

我的一个朋友问我：你觉得XX在《XXXX》的和声，好吗？  
我努力回想了好几秒钟……最后不得不打开视频重新听了一遍，才肯定地回复她：他们没唱和声啊……

到底是什么让人以为只要两个人一起唱歌，就叫和声了？说老实话，我甚至觉得纯的空八度合唱，也不能叫和声。

来看百度百科的定义：

> 和声 （乐理名词）  
>  两个或两个以上不同的音按一定的法则同时发声而构成的音响组合。它包含：①和弦，是和声的基本素材，由3个或3个以上不同的音，根据三度叠置或其他方法同时结合构成，这是和声的纵向结构。②和声进行，指各和弦的先后连接，这是和声的横向运动。和声有明显的浓，淡，厚，薄的色彩作用；还有构成分句，分乐段和终止乐曲的作用。

所以构成合成的最起码要素是：两个不同的音。  
两个人肯定声线不同，共振峰有差异，泛音差别大……但只要唱的是同一个基音，就不叫和声。比如说，男高音、男低音，都唱C4（中央C），会明显感受到两者的声音特质是不一样的，但音是一个音。如果他们同时唱C4，那就不是和声。但如果两个男高音同时，一个唱C4，一个唱E4，那就是和声。又或者，两位歌手虽然演唱的是同一个旋律，但在时间上有前后差异，导致同一个时间点，两名歌手演唱的音还是不一样的，这个也是和声。  
空8度是一个特殊的情况，两名歌手唱完全相同的旋律，但是调不一样，比如说一个是C3，一个是C4。从定义上，这个确实和声，音不一样嘛。但仅从我个人聆听体验来叙述，会感觉这种更接近齐唱，距离多声部重唱的丰满度有一定的差距。

srrx节目里为什么好听？因为那是真的和声，同时站上舞台的歌手，唱的是不同的音啊。

\--------------------------------------------------  
下面纯属我个人看法了……不专业。

和声好不好，第一要关注的，我觉得并不是歌手的演唱技术，现场表现，而是和声的编写是否好听。当然，如果压根就没编写和声，没有多声部的谱子，歌手也没法唱啊。尽管，有一些歌手，在伴唱，伴音方面有天赋，会自动地去和（这些通常本身都是会乐器会谱曲编曲的音乐人），但若不是经过长期地配合练习，和谐动听应该还是可以的，但旋律的丰富性和创新性多半就没有了。

在和声编写非常优美的前提下，我们可以继续去分析歌手对这段和声的演绎水平，以及参与歌手的声线在这段表演中的契合度等问题。

但如果压根就没有和声，这个，让我咋评价啊？

就如定义里描述的，和声有明显的浓、淡、厚、薄的色彩作用。  
有些和声是伴唱，即便去掉也不影响主旋律，因此要唱得稍微轻一点，不影响听众对主旋律的识别。尤其是高音的伴唱，通常会被处理得轻薄飘渺。  
也有强力的衬托和声，比如说类似乐队里的鼓点，甚至纯的 vocal percussion；中低音声部就经常悲催地起这个作用。这些旋律单拉出来听可能比较单调，并不优美；但和主旋律融合，可以极大地丰富整首作品的感染力。这种声部的质感和音量需求，会根据作品的需求而进行变化。但总体上，以厚重，浓郁为主；但也会有清脆，薄削的情况。  
较为罕见的：几个声部都是主旋律，同时和在一起出现。这类作品较多地出现在音乐剧中，比如说大悲里的One Day More，《蝶》里面的《判决》等，但即便如此几个主旋律重合的时间也不是很长。时间很长的典型呢，Miss Saigon中Kim开枪杀死Thuy前，两人的二重唱，就是一段非常典型的双主旋律作品，两首独立的歌，同时演唱（Miss Saigon里有好几段双主旋律的歌曲）。但这两个旋律差异性还比较大。我印象最为深刻的一个双主旋律作品，大概要算VF的Andante的副歌部分。其实也不能算副歌吧，就是唱完A段B段A段，然后开始AB段同时唱（VF是三名男中音的组合）。由于是同一首歌，所以A段和B段虽然旋律不同，但是总体的风格是非常接近的。而且，A段的歌词是中文的，B段是意大利语的。所以这首作品不但对演唱者的复调技术提出了极高的要求，对于听众要求其实也挺高的。同一时间两个主旋律两种语言不分主次地灌进耳朵，简直是在做视听练耳训练；更过分的是，中间还有第三个声部在两个主旋律之间穿插承托（就是一会儿唱A段的低声部，一会儿唱B段的低声部）。这种赤裸裸的炫技型作品，就不要去评价和声好不好了，能唱出来且没跑调就已经太难了。


End file.
